Unaffected
by wessiewoo
Summary: Divya tried not to think about their relationship too closely—questioning her motives often led dangerously close to revelations that she didn't want.


A/N: Oh, man, I watched the episode, "Am I Blue," last week and was definitely reminded how great Divya and Evan are together. And how attractive Evan is. :D So I decided to show my appreciation for the couple by writing a fanfic about the big scene. Definitely a lot of spoilers, so don't read if you haven't watched the episode!

…

Unaffected

It wasn't like Divya was affected by the kiss. It would take more than a perfectly chaste kiss with anyone, especially Evan, to distract her from her work. She cared deeply about her family and her job as Physician Assistant, and she wasn't going to let some impromptu seven-second lip-lock divert her from what was actually important.

Well, okay. Most of the time.

Occasionally Divya would find herself thinking about the kiss when she was driving to the next HankMed appointment in her massive SUV, or at a particularly boring dinner with her parents and Raj. But it's not like she was fantasizing about it. God, no. Mostly, she just wondered what on earth had possessed her to kiss Evan in the first place. Sure, Evan was about to be absolutely pulverized by the biggest man she had ever seen and yes, Evan wasn't actually guilty of giving the behemoth's girlfriend an STD that turned her blue. But what exactly about his innocence made Divya voluntarily kiss Evan in a hasty and foolhardy attempt to save him? Sometimes when she was particularly irritated with Evan, she was tempted to smack him around a little bit herself—so what exactly was stopping her from letting someone else do it while she smirked and filed her nails in the corner? And anyway, surely there had been many other ways to rescue him. Divya could have called the police, or pulled out pepper spray from her purse, or started throwing pans at the intruder… Anything would have been an improvement. She hadn't actually needed to declare herself as Evan's girlfriend, and then _kiss _him to prove it, even if it was a very effective method of confusing the giant enough to make him back off.

Perhaps she only kissed him because it was the only method of rescue that had popped into Divya's frazzled head. Sure, kissing was a highly unorthodox method of saving someone from being beaten to a pulp, but HankMed was all about improvising. Besides, it's not like she'd had a lot of time to think; things had been moving far too quickly. And any thinking that Divya may have been doing obviously couldn't have been very clear. All she really remembered was that suddenly the Goliath had shoved her to the side and moved menacingly toward Evan despite her embarrassing and false declaration, and that she had felt a sudden surge of anger and—embarrassingly enough—possession. After all, Evan was _her_ punching bag, not anyone else's. Divya tried not to think about that aspect of their relationship too closely—questioning her motives often led dangerously close to revelations that she didn't want.

And it wasn't like Divya thought about the kiss in any way except for completely clinical terms. It was just a simple press of lips against lips. It conveyed no meaning beyond a general level of charity, not unlike the sympathy that she would often bestow on a toddler before he or she got a vaccination. Though it was true that, yes, the kiss had probably been slightly longer than was generally appropriate for a proper Indian woman of her stature, especially if the person she was kissing was not her fiancée, but her boss's obnoxious CFO of a little brother. But it wasn't that either of them had showed an overt display of anything other than a concern for Evan's physical wellbeing. The kiss had been completely innocent, even if ill advised.

Except for a couple of things.

Divya may have clutched his face in her hands a little bit more firmly than was necessary, but that was only because she had to make sure that Evan didn't blow his own cover by backing away in surprise. It had nothing to do with passion. And maybe he had gotten over his shock rather too quickly, smoothly skimming his hands over her subtly arching back and hips and gently tilting his head in a way that made her stomach clench and her toes involuntarily curl whenever she remembered it. But Divya assured herself that these were natural biological reactions to outward stimuli, and assumed that Evan's reaction was purely to keep up appearances.

Despite all her reasoning about biological responses, Divya couldn't help but feel guilty. She was going to marry Raj in only a few months. Her pulse shouldn't quicken in unhealthy anticipation whenever Evan brushed her shoulder with his own, though she thought that the grazes, accidental or not, seemed to be occurring more frequently since the kiss. She shouldn't find herself absentmindedly wishing for Evan's toe-curling touch after Raj would bestow a gentlemanly but lackluster peck on her waiting cheek. Her palms shouldn't start to sweat on the rare occasion that Evan looked at her with the same expression as when he asked her if she had enjoyed the kiss: half appraising, half aroused, with his smile softly contemplative but his jaw just slightly clenching. And she definitely shouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, covered in a fine sheen of sweat as she remembered the deepening of his voice and the darkening of his eyes, the warmth and solidity of his hands against her too eager body and the sensation of their lips sliding against each other—

Okay. So maybe the kiss affected her slightly.

…..

A/N: Woo! I'm glad I finally wrote that. It's been haunting the corner of my brain for a while now, so this is like a little imagination exorcism. Yay for season two of Royal Pains—it'll be back next week. Don't know if you could tell, but this was my first fanfiction if it's published, so be gentle in any constructive criticism.


End file.
